Rasetsu Kurozuka
Rasetsu Kurozuka(黒塚羅刹, Lit. "Evil Spirited Devilman") Appearance Personality Relationships History Equipment Skills Innate Abilities Grand Supreme Master of Martial Way General Close-Quarters Skill: 'Rasetsu's skill and prowess in the art of martial arts and general close quarters combat has always been awe-inspiringly overwhelmingl and absurdly overpowering. Even from a young age, rasetsu had always demonstrated an extraordinary affinity for martial arts, his abundant talent for combat being constantly complimented by his absurd growth rate and learning speed. At the mere age of 5, rasetsu had already shown enough physical prowess to handily win the world martial arts tournament with casual ease, having crushed all of his opponents without so much as a single movement, all of the matches he had participated in being horrendously one-sided in his favor. Having a limitless expanse of natural talent surpassed only by his dedication to practice, refining, and making himself stronger, rasetsu is infamous for constantly shattering the expectations and boundaries of those around him, having already achieved a level of martial arts application aptitude and philosophical understanding which surpassed that of his various royal kurozuka clan mentors who's job it was to teach him, at the mere age of 7. Even to this date, having achieved the status of he whom stands as the one above all in terms of martial arts skill, rasetsu continues to go above and beyond the standards and expectations of those around him. Fights against rasetsu, if they can even be called that anymore, generally finish in an absurdly quick frame of time, usually before they even begin. Throughout the course of the sacred dimension saga, rasetsu had demonstrated a level of speed and explosive force behind his punches and kicks which was so exceedingly enormous that he destroyed saiken uzukaze's continent-sized gavel of judgement with a single punch. Though rasetsu himself advocates his status as a person whom typically prefers to avoid conflict, he has a habit of ending his fights instantly, usually without so much as a single neat strike, the likes of which is performed with such imperceptible speed and ineffably perfect precision that his opponents are often left baffled and completely confused as to what had even occured. Signature staples of high level combat exchanges between to extremely mighty and experienced opponents, such as hyperspeed blow exchanges and earth shattering force, amongst other aspects, are shown to be utter childs play in the face of rasetsu's unbelievably superior fighting skills. As proof of rasetsu's status as the one true grandmaster of combat, his prowess in fighting has been repeatedly illustrated as many times superior to others in the series whom they themselves have been acknowledged as masters in their own right, as shown in rasetsu's numerous conflicts against seiki & ryoma. As it stands, rasetsu's martial arts prowess is such that he has become completely untouchable by the two former fighters, they themselves having achieved the titles of legends of combat, power, and martial arts in their own right. At this current point in time, rasetsu's martial arts skills are such that he no longer even need assume a proper stance in most situations, capable of quite easily felling all nine of genei-ken's dark masters at the same time with a single movement. Needless to say, throughout the course of his life, rasetsu has obtained infamy for effortlessly conducting some of the most impossible and mind blowing of feats which border upon the realm of the gods, the likes of which would seem, to those of a level which is anything but on par with his own, completely out of this world and utterly unrelated to martial arts as a whole. Rasetsu has literally take the path of martial arts and fighting as a whole, and has transformed it and elevated it to a status where by this point in time, he now stands in a class truly and completely unto his own, a true grand supreme master of combat in every conceivable manner. '''Absurd Combat Speed: '''The rate at which rasetsu performs his infinitely elegant and sublimely precise movements, advanced, and attacks is, if anything, even greater than that of his general movement speed. Needless to say, as he is at his current level, the speed he accomplishes his punches and kicks in fits snugly within the realm of being absurdly faster than the speed of light. At the age of 5, rasetsu's movements and combat speed can be generally measured, at the very least to be shown as massively hypersonic. Naturally, with such a level of speed on his side, rasetsu's immense striking velocity is a major contributing factor to his habit of ending fights and finishing off his opponents in split instances, bringing the down and finishing the off without them ever perceiving what has happened to them. Even to the most highly attuned and experienced of eyes, rasetsu's movements and strikes are shown to be extremely difficult to perceive, predict, and see through, as shown during his fight with Taizo Masaru of The Saikyo-Ryu Martial Arts Dojo, who, even with his massively godlike eyesight, was only capable of viewing rasetsu's ridiculously fast attacks as nothing more than mere twitches. Even before his rise to his current status as the supreme grandmaster of all combat, rasetsu's attack speed when challenged and contested very rarely, the only two opponents to ever truly set him on the ropes being ryoma and seiki, both of whom rasetsu acknowledges as the only two real challenges to his strength that have ever come about throughout the course of his life. During his time in the world tournament, age 5, rasetsu had demonstrated enough speed within his blows to defy the very laws of physics, compressing the power of hundreds of thousands of blows into the space of a single, well placed and highly precise punch. Due to his own self mastery and the level of utter perfection rasetsu has obtained when it comes to the realm of limiting, controlling, and unleashing his attack speed, only the absurdly impossible idea of an opponent who's speed and control over that speed is massively beyond rasetsu's own can pose any real threat or conceivable challenge to him in the realm of combat speed. '''Omnicompetent Master of Martial Arts: '''Rasetsu has obtained an innate mastery over every single form of martial arts and fighting from his era as well as all those passed. Under his hand he literally wields every last martial arts style that was ever conceived of, has amassed knowledge of an extremely vast roster of secret and forbidden techniques that have long since been lost throughout the course of the universes history, and has even obtained exclusive knowledge to a multitude of different alien fighting styles from a series of different alternate dimensions and universes. Typically, on behalf of rasetsu's everpresent personal ideal that "less is more", he only ever performs or implements the usage of the absolute bare minimum of fighting styles and techniques thereof which are within his understanding. He literally has thousands of martial arts styles at his disposal, as well as a perfect mastery over every single movement and technique within, to the point that his definition and refinement of them have reached a state of penultimate, impossible finesse. His errors, if they can even be defined as that anymore, are now far beneath the subatomic level, as proof of the level of utter perfection rasetsu has obtained within the practice and application of his martial arts. Not only has he mastered these techniques, but rasetsu is also infamous for having elevated the standard of perfection and mastery within the realms of each and every one of these fighting styles and their respective movements to a degree which is far beyond the scope of human comprehension. Proof of this factor is constantly demonstrated throughout the series, as shown by his habit of immediately switching between stances, fighting styles, and striking methods within in the blink of an eye, constantly adjusting and changing his martial arts form to fit the level of the opponents strikes, defenses, or counters at any given time, something which surprises and throws off his enemies in rapid and repeated succession. A single series of strikes from rasetsu may be the result of thousands of martial arts forms being performed at the exact same time in a state of absolute, perfect harmony, typically resulting in the humiliating defeat of an opponent. Accomplishing such feats come as easy as breathing to him, such a level of martial arts and combat being of a notion equal to mere muscle memory. In addition, a single fighting style, in this case, rasetsu's kung fu, has been improved so vastly beyond the highest standard of mastery that, while in rasetsu's usage, it has the ability to account for nearly every conceivable opponent regardless of the level of their own strength, skill level, strking speed, and behavior within the realm of martial arts, as a testament to the height which rasetsu has increased the effectiveness of martial arts to. '''Implementation of Modern Styles: '''Partially on behalf of his unlocking of the presence of his ancestor and predecessor, the kurozuka clan ancestor, rasetsu's arsenal of martial arts had grown to all new heights. Though even before assuming his current state of metaphysical atavism, rasetsu had always gone to the effort of learning about and practicing new and improved fighting styles from wherever he could garner and cultivate them. Achieving a state of true reincarnation only cemented his status as the one true master of all combat in history. Demonstrating a caliber of martial arts which specializes in the ideal of perfectly blending the "old and new", rasetsu prides himself on the implementation of some of the more modern and recent fighting art forms which have been devised over the last few thousands of years, having achieved a state of penultimate and utterly perfect harmony between the most recent, and the most ancient, primordial, and influential of martial arts styles some of which number among those responsible for the creation of martial arts as a whole. As further proof of his well-earned status as the one true warrior, rasetsu has shown the capability to, by sheer extent of his own talent and affinity for the martial way, transform even the most commercial of fighting styles into a force of nature capable of overwhelming the godlike Tenma-Ryu Yato Style of martial arts performed by Seiki of the youma species, a fighting form which had once dominated rasetsu by comparison. Throughout the course of his long life, the number of modern martial arts forms at rasetsu's disposal has naturally been grown and cultivated into an extremely vast roster of different arts and techniques, all of which are capable of being performed and utilized to a state which exceeds their absolute pinnacle while in a unison of perfect and penultimate harmony, now being far superior to that of even the most dedicated and seasoned of grandmasters within those kinds of respective realms. *'Kung Fu & Wushu: The form of fighting and martial arts which rasetsu utilizes as his "default" combat style, something which is only natural, given its status as the first form of fighting which rasetsu obtained a level of proficiency in. A single forward strike on behalf of rasetsu is said to embody countless philosophical concepts taught within martial arts of this particular realm, as well as hold the definition and refinement of thousands of years of constant practice, temperment, and perfection. Within the realm of Kung Fu/Wushu, rasetsu has not only obtained a perfected dominance over ever last integral concept which makes up the martial arts forms composition, but his reputed as having expanded these borders to an extent previously unimaginable. His Kung Fu, being his first form of martial arts, has garnered an extremely infamous and praiseworthy repute, serving as one of the first real stepping stones rasetsu had ever achieved on his long path to his current eminence as the grand supreme master of all martial philosophy. Naturally, the number of "families" of kung fu and wushu ar rasetsu's disposal are absurdly close to innumerable, having the ability to perform all sects of these martial arts which have been cultivated and improved throughout the course of centuries. Particular focus has been invested into the two fundamental aspects which formulate kung fu and wushu, rasetsu having obtained an unrivaled understanding and subsequent mastery of the "internal", which focuses upon the art of focusing, raising, and manipulating ki, and "external", which focuses upon the conditioning of the musculature and fitness to an excessively superhuman constitution. The extremely wide expanse of arts, techniques, and striking methods which the martial art of Kung Fu and Wushu encompasses is that which rasetsu implements to take on those who challenge him. Though his fighting style roster has increased to a number profoundly larger than this simple realm throughout the course of his life, rasetsu maintains the usage of Kung Fu as his most primary and common fighting style as a personal preference, but also as a method of respect and homage to his first mentor within the realm of martial way. Arguably the most expansive style of combat at rasetsu's disposal, at least, going by what he has demonstrated throughout the course of his life, Kung Fu serves as one of the single most versatile and reliable forms of fighting which is on rasetsu's side. While certainly not the most powerful of the martial arts forms at his fingertips, Kung Fu and Wushu techniques are without a doubt rasetsu's most favorite. On behalf of the sheer mastery of the aforementioned fighting style, rasetsu seldom ever assumes a true fighting stance, instead, keeping his arms crossed behind his back in a traditional sifu-like fashion, as his own skill dictates that it is profoundly rare that he ever comes across an opponent or enemy which is capable of making him put up a proper means of attack and defense, aside from seiki and ryoma. **'Bafaquan'(八法拳, Lit. "Eight Methods") In order to improve his kung fu beyond its original pinnacle, rasetsu began to dive into the realm of bafaquan at the age of 6, shortly after his first meeting with ryoma & seiki, both of whom demonstrated the first real challenge to his martial arts and subsequent exhileration. A martial arts system which incorporates the techniques of fanziquan, paochui, tantui, tongbeiquan, and xingyiquan into a new and far more powerful system of techniques and abilities, all of which rasetsu obtained an extremely deep mastery over, which is based upon the theory of the eight methods(八法). These eight methods are said to compose and account for everything that can possibly occur within the realm of combat. Outer trap, inner trap, stab, flick, support, shake, chop, and reel. However, rasetsu's particular eight methods within the style of bafaquan are shown to differentiate enormously from that of more traditional practitioners, which is only natural, given his infamy as a man whom has always manipulated and transformed his martial arts, improving them to a state which results in far greater and more effective application than that of other practitioners. Because of this, rasetsu has effectively picked apart and put bafaquan back together in the form which he believes it should embody, effectively transforming bafaquan into something which is of his creation, thus making the fighting style his own in all conceivable ways. This is most commonly exhibited in his profound improvement of the eight methods technique which serve as a fundamental concept in bafaquan's composition. Each of the eight methods at rasetsu's disposal have been enormously delved into and improved by him, so much so that within each of those eight different combat movements, rasetsu has crafted and specified a rather enormous series of different striking methods and defense movements each of which embody the concept of one of the eight methods. Essentially, the eight methods have become a series of eight different extremely powerful and effective "attack categories", all of which grant rasetsu access to a roster of new and powerful sub-abilities and techniques which generally serve as extremely pure expressions of what each of the eight methods advocate and are based upon. The true extent, power, and number of these unique abilities within the eight methods have yet to have been displayed by rasetsu, though they all generally hold an enormous level of power and effectiveness, as reflective of rasetsu's status as an abject master of martial arts. **'Baguazhang'(八卦掌, Lit. "Eight Trigrams Palm") Another one of the most early and first techniques within the vast expanse of kung fu which rasetsu obtained competence in was Baguazhang. A martial arts form which falls exclusively into the internal form of martial arts and combat as a whole, specializing in the manipulation and subjugation of ki on behalf of rasetsu, forcing it upon his opponents and various enemies in a multitude of different methods, resulting in a variety of different effects and ailments which can immediately grant rasetsu a significant and numerous array of advantages in the midst of a fight. The primary characteristics of rasetsu's baguazhang specializes in a multitude of different, seemingly soft methods of striking and attacking which are performed a variety of different unique, usually open-handed poking with the fingers, pushing with the open palms, and threading of the hands to intertwine and sync with the blows and techniques of any given opponent. Specializing in the exploitation of the opponents ki in order to shut down their attack patterns and throw off their rhythm, rasetsu most commonly performs this by intricately and discreetly flowing his own ki into the path and flow of his opponents and causing his own energy to severely disrupt his opponents own flow, resulting in their attacks failing as well as severely throwing them off balance. The most commonly expressed variation of rasetsu's bagua is the yin style and its corresponding formations which advocate the discpline of animal mimicry, more commonly regarded as the eight animal styles. These eight animal mimicry styles all exhibit their own unique characterizations and manifestations which serve as the telltale distinctions between them, something which rasetsu has become an unbridled professional of expressing. **'Bajiquan'(, Lit. "Eight Extreme Fists") A martial arts form which is famed for rasetsu's usage, having mastered the signature explosive and short-ranged power and blows which exploit it, a fighting style famed for its elbow strikes. The primary focuses of bajiquan are shown to be striking and tossing or throwing of the opponent, though rasetsu has quite easily achieved the ability to unify both concepts within his own brand of bajiquan. While performing bajiquan, rasetsu's fist take on a unique shape, being primarily open-palmed with his fingers having curled back towards his wrist in a signature rake-like form which his held loosely and slightly opened, complimenting the numerous downward strikes he performs, hence the martial arts styles original name being "rake fist". Rasetsu's bajiquan, on behalf of its extremely short range, yet powerful blows, allows him to effectively fight back and restrict the movements of opponents in extremely tight spaces which would otherwise prevent any real form of combat or fighting, granting rasetsu a significant advantage in and of its own. The blows behind his various strikes within bajiquan are also demonstrated to have a staggering force and value which is attributed to putting distance between rasetsu and his enemy once his attack has made physical contact with their bodies. The primary method of rasetsu's bajiquan capitalizes upon one of its most core and integral concepts, which is to open up the defenses of the opponent and strike with devastating force, something which rasetsu has mastered down to the very last detail through an enormous array of different grappling and striking methods, capitalizing on the major points of vulnerability upon the bodies of the opponent such as the neck and thorax, amongst others. These are categorized within the traditional method of the "six big ways of opening". Self-Invented Styles: 'Having walked the path of martial arts to its absolute, penultimate zenith, Rasetsu has fully explored the realms of both the disciple and the master, and has therefore and thusly formulated an extremely vast roster of different and powerful fighting styles of his own creation, the likes of which are native and completely original to him. These martial arts forms are created from the experience, knowledge, and understanding which rasetsu has obtained throughout the course of his life while fighting against countless different opponents, learning from a multitude of different mentors, and pitting his own martial arts and resolve against that of others. As such, Rasetsu's particular brand of martial arts styles are at the very least, shown to be profoundly advanced, valuable, and difficult to perform, and thus, have been sought out by a multitude of different people whom wish to exploit the power of his numerous secret and hidden techniques to their own advantage. Each of his own martial arts forms are shown to encompass and embody some form of philosophy or account for an extremely wide variety of different martial arts archetypes, having been coldly calculated, meticulously, and methodically put together with a surgical precision on behalf of rasetsu's own enormous talent, dedication, and martial arts intuition. As such it has generally been shown that rasetsu holds within his grasp a series of fighting styles which are capable of rendering even the most deadly and godlike of enemy arts and techniques completely useless in the face of his superior dedication and power, the fruits of infinite dedication and love to his own craft. The art forms created by rasetsu, as stated above, embody a countless different roster of traditional and important philosophical concepts within martial arts, some of which are mundane, others extremely high level, though even so, rasetsu claims that the strength of his brands of martial arts are dependant solely upon the resolve and dedication of the user, as devotion to ones art and determination serve as one of, if not the single most important aspect of rasetsu's teachings and own personal philosophy as a master and teacher of the martial arts. Even to this date as Rasetsu continues to observe, teach, and improve the skills of his disciples, rasetsu is still improving and cultivating all new styles of fighting and powerful martial arts forms the likes of which remain completely unseen or undemonstrated in any other fighter across the entire universe. *'Tohofuhai Formation(, Lit. "Strongest of The East Formation") Arguably the single greatest example of martial arts ever devised, as well as the ultimate proof of rasetsu's existence, as well as his status as the unsurpassed supreme ultimate of all fighters. The fruits of Rasetsu's labor and endless training in order to understand and obtain a higher standard of martial arts, The Tohofuhai formation, aka, the unified form of all martial arts. This particular fighting style serves as the ultimate, the pinnacle, the summit, the absolute center of zenith of all martial arts, having been planned out and put together by rasetsu using the countless different striking methods, blows, blocking, dodging, and parrying techniques from the insurmountable different forms of fighting under his belt, the tohofuhai formation, as its name suggests, is the completed form of martial arts in all its glory. Rasetsu has literally taken every concept and advatangeous aspect of martial arts and has pooled them together. For example, a single forward punch is the unified form of countless different alternate punches from other fighting styles having achieved a state of perfect unison in a single body, as is all other shown striking and defense methods within this particular fighting form. A truly martial grand supreme way of combat which is capable of felling any other, and in rasetsu's extraordinarily capable hands, the fighting styles true potential and techniques are showcased. The tohofuhai formation is a form of martial arts which has been proven time and time again, far superior to that of all others while in rasetsu's usage. Even by the already godlike standards of his most basic and mundane combat forms, the tohofuhai formation grants rasetsu a degree of destructive capacity and skill which is truly incomprehensible to that of the human mind. However, for all its proof of might and supremacy, rasetsu regards this martial arts form as a mere "party favor", suggesting that there are still a multitude of arts and techniques which dwarf the power of this fighting style, which is only natural, given that the tohofuhai formation is but a physical manifestation of all martial arts in their most highly developed forms. Thanks to his already absurd fighting skill, nnot to mention the enormously raised power of his more basic and commonplace fighting styles, it is extremely rare for rasetsu to ever assume the tohofuhai formation in combat, only ever doing so in the extremely unlikely, almost impossible situation that he has been driven into a corner against another opponent whilst in the midst of hand to hand combat. Ryukei Bakuken(, Lit. "Dragon Form Explosion Fist") The first and foremost technique which rasetsu had ever developed as his own within the realm of martial arts, as well as the single most used and iconic of his extremely vast array of different techniques and deadly, explosive attacks. Since development, Ryukei Bakuken has become one of the single most recognisable and central aspects of rasetsu's power as a martial arts master, continuing to implement the technique even to this date. Originally starting out as a heavily ki enhanced punch, ryukei bakuken has since been developed, upgraded, modified, and cultivated by rasetsu with just as much passion, dedication, and fervor as all of his martial arts forms, now holding cemented status as one of the single most powerful and deadly techniques in the entire universe on behalf of the development process it has undergone throughout rasetsu's long life. Ryukei Bakuken, much like son goku's kamehameha, is the signature technique which rasetsu wields with great pride and zeal, and similarly, there has been an extraordinarily vast array of different applications and expressions of ryukei bakuken which rasetsu has developed over the years. However, the most basic and infamous manifestation of ryukei bakuken goes as follows. By consolidating explosive ki into his fist, rasetsu hits his opponents and channels the powerful overloading energy into their physiology. Once physical contact has occured, a series of internal, repeated explosions go off at the area where his opponent has been hit, essentially compressing the force of multiple, extremely powerful energy explosions into a single punch. The number of "explosions" are defined solely by rasetsu, and are usually pronounced verbally. For example, reeling his fist back, rasetsu typically proclaims "5-Hit Ryukei Bakuken". If this is the case, the amount of explosions at the point of attack the opponent will experience is 5. When he first developed the technique, rasetsu could barely manage a 10 hit ryukei bakuken without ripping apart the muscle fibers in his arm, though as it currently stands, after thousands of years of constant training, he can quite easily accomplish hundreds of thousands, perhaps several million-hit strikes without straining his arm. *'Mugen Henzai Ryukei Bakuken'(, Lit. "Infinitely Omnipresent Dragon Form Explosion Fist") Mukuken(, Lit. "Nothingness Control Fist") *'Musento'(, Lit. "Nothingness Combat") **'Ryukei Muken'(, Lit. "Dragon-Form Empty Fist") *'Hokososa'(, Lit. "Direction Manipulation") Perfection of The Internal & External: *'Tao Yin'(, Lit. "Guide & Pull") **'Qigong'(, Lit. "Life Energy Cultivation") *'Dantian'(, Lit. "Sea of Ki") Mastery of Hard & Soft Practice: Catalogue of 1001 Secret Techniques: *'Banrai Nagare'(, Lit. "The Flow of All Lightning") *'Shunkan Sento'(, Lit. "Instant Combat") *'Genkisho Genko'(, Lit. "Spirit Cracking Fist") *'Bakushin no Jin'(, Lit. "Exploding Heart Formation") Katsujinken & Satsujinken: *'Katsujinken - Seikuken'(, Lit. "Saving Fist - Control of Air Sphere") *'Katsujinken - Muso Tensei'(, Lit. "Saving Fist - Nil Thought Rebirth") **'Muso Tensei - Senju Kannon'(, Lit. "Nil Thought Rebirth - Thousand Armed Kannon") *'Satsujinken - Hachimon'(, Lit. "Killing Fist - Eight Inner Gates") *'Hachimon - Ryukei no Jin'(, Lit. "Eight Inner Gates Dragon Formation") *'Hachimon no Waza'(, Lit. "Attacks of The Eight Inner Gates") Nukite(, Lit. "Crossbeam Hand") Imposition of Martial Will: Oni Me no Ogi(, Lit. "Secret Techniques of The Demon Eyes") Grandmaster of Swordsmanship Abject Master of Blades: Kenjutsu(, Lit. "Blade Techniques") *'Kendo:' *'Battojutsu:' Techniques of The Sword: Tajutoryu(, Lit. "Multiple Sword Methods") *'Santoryu'(, Lit. "Three Sword Method") *'Mutoryu'(, Lit. "Method of Swordlessness") Banno Yakuto(, Lit. "Omnipotent Medicine Blade") Performance of Shukuchi Professional Ki Manipulator Offensive Techniques: Defensive Techniques: Blast Attacks: *'Meido Gohado'(, Lit. "Dark Painful Great Surge") Dainichi Nyorai Technique Awareness of Hado Kakusei Ameno-Ryu Tenjin-Ken Master of Onmyodo Onmyojutsu(, Lit. "Yin-Yang Techniques") Rage of The Asura Demon-Eyes Persona Eyes of Divine Sight Transformation First Form: Second Form: Third Form: Fourth Form: Fifth Form: Quotes Trivia Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Martial Artist